A Familiar Face
by EsmeraldaTook
Summary: Before Thorin could even answer the Goblin King he turned back to Thorin and looked him in the eye. "I believe I have also found something close to you? A family member perhaps?" he said, holding up a small silver bracelet. It seemed familiar to Thorin and it took him a few moments to realize what it was. "Bring in the prisoner!" An AU Fic where Thorin has a daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_He remembered it all; The Orcs crashing through their settlement in the Blue Mountains, the thatched huts burning around him and the cries of terrified children, all clinging to their mothers skirts. He remembered looking around for his beloved only to find her dying, a great gash across her chest. He remembered how she had handed their new born-child to him, making him promise to keep her safe. He remembered how he had cried out in rage as she took her last shuddering breaths. He remembered the overwhelming sadness as he passed their child to the family of Hobbits, asking them to keep her, protect her, care for her. He remembered the bracelet he had put on her so that he might find her again and care for her like he should have done…_

Thorin woke up in a cold sweat, memories plaguing his brain. It seemed he would not be getting any sleep tonight. Thorin heard a noise and he realized it was Bofur speaking. "No, you're right, we don't belong anywhere." Thorin flinched at his words, his mind once again filled with memories. He only snapped out of it when he noticed the small crack in the floor growing longer. He suddenly barked out commands but it was too late.

The company of dwarves fell through the floor of the cave and landed on a platform. It was quite a way down and many of the dwarves were rather dazed at the sudden events so they weren't prepared for the band of Goblins that ambushed them seconds later. Thorin grabbed for Fili and Kili but he was too late as a pair of Goblins roughly pulled him away. They were all brutally pressed along until they were in the presence of a large, grotesque Goblin. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?!" he screeched. Thorin assumed this was the Goblin King as he towered over everyone else in the cavern. "Dwarves, Your Malevolence," one of the smaller Goblins screeched. "We found them on the Front Porch!" Thorin looked around and to his relief found each of his companions was unharmed. "Well, don't just stand there. Search them! Every crack, every crevice." The Goblin King bellowed and in response a wave of Goblins swept over Thorin, snatching away anything they thought potentially harmful. Thorin snarled and managed to knock away some Goblins before he was pinned down again. After a moment the Goblin King resumed speaking, "What are you doing in these parts?" The company remained silent and grim-faced. "Speak!" Again, silence. This time the Goblin King grinned menacingly. "Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the Mangler! Bring up the Bone Breaker!"

Thorin could see panic in many of the dwarves eyes, making him realize they couldn't play this game forever. "Wait!" He said bluntly, pushing his way to the front. "Well, well, well. Look who it is; Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." The Goblin King jeered. "Oh, but I am forgetting; you don't have a mountain and you're not a king, which makes you, well nobody, really." Thorin could see the how much the Goblin King was enjoying this. ""Though I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head – just the head, mind you, nothing need be attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours? A pale Orc astride a white Warg?" Thorin glared at the Goblin. ""Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." He rasped. "So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" he jeered and turned to an equally grotesque creature perched upon a contraption. "Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize."

Before Thorin could even answer the Goblin King he turned back to Thorin and looked him in the eye. "I believe I have also found something close to you? A family member perhaps?" he said, holding up a small silver bracelet. It seemed familiar to Thorin and it took him a few moments to realize what it was. "Bring in the prisoner!" The Goblin King shrieked. A large group of Goblins made their way out of the cavern only to return with a thrashing bundle of dark brown hair. The cave echoed as Goblins cheered and screamed when the figure was forced to the ground. Thorin stared in shock at the figure. It lifted its head, hair falling out of its face. Thorin was staring deep into familiar icy blue eyes and he could feel himself trembling, "Thora…"

* * *

**Notes**

Well, this is my first fanfiction and any tips and comments would be appreciated! Thank you in advance for any favourites and follows! I should hopefully have the next chapter up soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit! The only thing in this story I own is my OC Thora.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin looked from the young dwarf in front of him to the Goblin King. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came to him so he looked back at the dwarf to confirm what he had just seen. Yes, he told himself mentally, That's my daughter. That's Thora! Thorin soaked in his long-lost daughter's features. Thora was younger than Kili, but only by a little. She had un-braided, dark brown hair flowing past her shoulders in waves and her eyes were pale blue like ice. She looked so similar to her mother and Thorin felt an ache of loss in his heart. Thora looked around at the company and then back to Thorin. She opened her mouth to speak but after some

"She's a nasty little one," The Goblin King sneered. "Killed quite a few of my best Goblins." He finished, spitting in distaste at her. Thorin's chest swelled with pride at this but what he heard next made his heart drop. "We punished her well, didn't we lads?" The Goblins cheered again. He could faintly see the blood on the back of Thora's shirt. One of the Goblins kicked Thora's back. She immediately scrunched up her eyes and let out a small whimper. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and then darkness. Thorin squinted and sat up brushing startled Goblins off him. That is when he heard Gandalf. "Take up arms, fight… _fight_!" Thorin rushed over to Thora and helped her up, allowing her to lean on him for support. Thora gave him a weak smile and he felt a wave of relief wash over him. She was back. Thorin looked at her fondly before unsheathing Orcrist and rushing forwards.

Time stood still as the company fought their way out of the Goblin's cave and it seemed like an eternity before they got out. As soon as one Goblin was slaughtered another stepped forwards to take its place. Thorin was so concentrated on his fighting that he never noticed Thora go limp in his arms. As soon as they were out of the labyrinth of caves that the Goblins called home Thorin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He took a glance at Thora, only to realize she was unconscious. He laid her carefully on the ground with her head resting in Thorin's lap. "Gandalf! Oin!" Thorin shouted. He stroked a couple of stray hairs out of Thora's pale face. The company gathered around Thorin and Thora in silence, some watching curiously whilst others had their heads bowed.

Thora took a shuddering breath and winced in pain as she regained consciousness. "Back…" she croaked and Thorin carefully helped her sit up. Oin carefully lifted the shirt away and Thora let out a small cry of pain. Deep red lash marks covered almost all of Thora's back. The deepest ones were still bleeding sluggishly. Thorin let out a low growl, anger pooling inside of him. He would make those foul creatures pay for what they had done to his daughter. Whilst Oin tended to Thora's wounds, Thorin sat next to her uttering comforting words every time she whimpered or cried out.

By the time Oin had finished treating all of Thora's injuries she was out cold again. By now all of the company had found something else to do, save Fili and Kili who were sitting with Thorin. For a while the only sound that could be heard was Thora's troubled breathing. Thorin had covered her in furs and she was now sleeping, using Thorin as a pillow. It was Fili who broke the silence. "We never knew Frerin had a daughter," Thorin winced as his dead brother was mentioned. "Frerin never had any children…" Thorin trailed off. _He was too young_ he added mentally. The two brothers looked confused. "Then…" Kili spoke and a look of realisation covered both of their faces. "Uncle… why didn't you tell us?" Thorin sighed and shook his head. He looked at his nephews. "I'm just glad I found her." Thorin down at his daughter and smiled as she buried her head deeper into the furs. She looked so peaceful like this. Thorin just wished he could take away all the pain she had been through.

He looked back at Fili and Kili and noticed that they were staring at him in shock. "You should get some rest, lads." He said. Fili and Kili sat for a moment before going to their bedrolls. He could hear them murmuring amongst themselves. "I've never seen Uncle smile like that." Said Kili. "Mmph." Fili agreed. Thorin chuckled and took out his pipe and lit it, occasionally blowing smoke rings. An orc screeched in the distance and Thorin sat up reaching for Orcrist. A small groan made him realize what he had done and he reluctantly sank back down wrapping a protective arm around Thora. It seemed he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

Notes

Here's Chapter Two! I hope everybody likes it. Thank you for all of the follows and favourites so far. Also special thanks to GalynSolo for the review! I think Azog might come in a little later than movie verse... Feel free to message me about anything in particular. I'm not used to writing really long chapters but I'll try my hardest to make the next chapter longer!


End file.
